In some wireless communication systems, a wireless device includes multiple antennas to facilitate omnidirectional transmissions for communication with other devices. For example, in some International Electrical and Electronics Engineer (IEEE) 802.11 protocols (e.g., 802.11ac), multiple antennas may be utilized to facilitate multiple input multiple output (MIMO) data transmissions. MIMO refers to the technique of simultaneously sending/receiving more than one data signal on a radio channel via multipath propagation from multiple antennas. Utilizing multiple antennas provides increased communication range as compared with a single omnidirectional antenna.